darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Are You Freddy For Ready/Everything Wrong With:DS Users
This is something I did a bit of in chat but Jaz commanded me to make a blog so here I am. We'll start with Jaz. Jaz You give me one word answers in GH a lot, like ye and yep and stuff. You don't reply to the RP after a certain time. You only invited PBE to join the RP because you wanted him to make theories about DS. (Or at least that's what I believe) Diddles You yelling about your video game shiz in chat annoys me sometimes. Like, what are we supposed to do? Calm your shiz and get back to playing bruh. I don't understand why Firaas and Jack are following the group, they seem to serve no purpose other than being there. Sp3ct You don't understand sarcasm. Rak You apologize for things you don't have to apologize for, like, a lot. Golden Forge You act like you're handed everything on a silver platter. For instance, when you were waiting to join you were complaining about how long it was taking for you to get in, and whenever I stated you may not you were like 'I've waited so long I better be.' Others agree with meh. Your character doesn't have to be unique! He doesn't have to be yellow! He's a fucking flamingo! Isn't that enough? Oh, and red wolves are a thing :p You don't understand what's realistic and what isn't. Like when you stated that Mango would come in on a carriage that would break apart Jack Sparrow style, which wouldn't be possible as the carriage would've broken apart a lot sooner. Toreador Liam's backstory doesn't make a lot of sense. Like, he's a legend who goes around beating up bullies, but also the heir to something in Stoneyard, and was also chased by a bunch of people, like the Order and shiz. Like, bruh, how? LIAM ISN'T MYSTERY! Liam shouldn't know everything, like how he somehow knows Raole is evil and all that! I'm not the only one who thinks this, a lot of people complain about how Liam literally knows everything! He like has super sense or some shit, so stop making him know so fucking much! Liam's friendships don't make sense. Like, Liam always hanged around Momo, but now that Dark's been hanging with Momo he never interacts with her and seemingly doesn't care at all. There's some other stuff that fits here that I can't say cause secrets. Why must Liam be associated with every group? Like really, if a group is important enough, Liam has to piss em off or be related to someone in said group. You attacking people in chat or complaining about how chat is weird or nuking chat and shiz bugs the hell out of me. Stop acting like your profile changes are the coolest thing ever. They're not! It's just a small change for pete's sake! And no one cares about the backstory behind it but you, so stop spamming chat with it! The only reason Liam and Momo were ever a thing is because your plot always has Momo getting kidnapped and Liam saving her. PBE You don't take the RP seriously. Here is a list of things that you do that make me think this. *Coin Golf's page. **I fucking despise that page. It has no reason to exist at all. If I hadn't been taking a nap when you made it it would be deleted right now. *May saying Ass Fucking. **Why?! I know I fucking suggested it but still, why?! *May saying lol. **Lol wouldn't fucking be used in the time period DS takes place in. And your statement of "Oh, lazy people would use it" is completely fucking false. No one in their right mind would fucking say lol in a time period it doesn't exist in! *Your island's name is a pun on AT&T. **The motto could be used for your rping skill (#Roasted) *Gohrdan Rhamsee **Just a pun on Gordon Ramsey. *Hay'A'Bale **I shouldn't have to explain this one. May's picture is literally just the Height Chart of her but colored! It's like using a coloring book! Not to mention you didn't even fucking ask Jaz about it, who has stated that she is really bugged by that. Fucking make your own art or something, jeez. The only reason you were invited to join DS was because Jaz wanted you to make theories about it. (Or at least that's what I believe) Why does May like Raole?! They only fucking talked like once! Rad You've joined this RP three times now, and the first two times you were kicked for inactivity. It seems you're heading down that road rn. You seem to never finish your thoughts, usually saying something that seems like it was half thoug- Ogs Sub's backstory is cliched. "Oh my parents are dead, now I have powers" You keep trying to make Sub op again, what with trying to get his old teacher back to teach him the OP stuff and having him cut throw metal with one swing of a blade. The whole fire blade things is almost as bad as Dark's blade boots. How would that be effective? The og one I mean, not the new blinding one. Zed I fucking hate Dank Arss. Like, actually hate, not like joke hate. I wish you wouldn't undo my infinte bans. Tam Ur fetish sux >:P (jkjk) You got me back into Transformers for a short time but I lost interest very quickly. You're only an Admin because you're Jaz's sibling and know a lot about DS. Otherwise you don't really do much to warrent you being an admin. SFXis YOU'RE SO FUCKING SLOW! HOW HAVE YOU NOT FINISHED RWBY VOLUME 2 YET?! I WATCHED VOLUME 1 AND 2 IN ONE NIGHT! Red is a top contender in the Edgyness category. You have huge drops in RP activity and are still somehow in the RP. Yandere You change Momo a lot, like personality and skills and shiz. You're still making drafts!!! Para You sometimes take control of other characters a small bit I've noticed from time to time. The whole Archive Fiasco. Skait Ur grammar sux :P Dapper My little pony sux :P Snow Your posts are fucking looooooooong dude, they don't have to all be an essay. You need to clarify things with Jaz first before you post stuff about things you don't know about. Like the whole mail thing, where you said they just connected to Harknest when all of Entherstia has been connected via the mail thing for a long while. HolyTraitor Lynet's a jerk. You're inactive. Dreth I don't like you. STOP TALKING ABOUT TOS ALL THE FUCKING TIME, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MAN! WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH WHEN DS WILL END? LIKE SERIOUSLY, IT'S LIKE YOU WANT IT TO OR SOMETHING. Your talk about stuff in the future of DS is annoying. Like "Oh what will this be like in the future" and shiz. HOW IS COMPARING TAILOS TO MODERN DAY NEW YORK CITY FAIR?! One's in the past, the other is fucking now, and you say it like it's a fucking big deal! You literally begged your way to getting unbanned, which is pathetic. I think you should still be banned. Lyon HE LEFT HES HOME BECAUSE HES FAMILY CANNO-*shot* AYFFR You fucking used to be an impatient asshole. Your character is fucking edgy as hell, or at least looks like he is. You drop too many fucking hints. You rant about others a lot. You've rewritten your plot a bigillion times. You aren't confident at all. You take things to far sometimes. STOP PROCRASTINATING! Actually finish your projects. Category:Blog posts